


Challenge

by thewinchesterlifestyle



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Age Difference, Alpha Castiel, Alpha OMC, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Biting, Bottom Dean, Knotting, M/M, Omega Dean, Possessive Castiel, Protective Castiel, Public Sex, Top Castiel, Twink Dean, Violent Sex, mate challenge, noncon, public challenge, roughs ex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-24
Updated: 2016-03-24
Packaged: 2018-05-28 16:45:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6337153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewinchesterlifestyle/pseuds/thewinchesterlifestyle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean glanced around the restaurant partly in curiosity and partly with worry as he watched the interactions of a few Alphas with their Omegas. He would rather that Castiel not have asked him to wait in the restaurant but his Alpha had asked him to and Dean could be patient.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Challenge

**Author's Note:**

> Read the tags first.
> 
> Written for a prompt.

Dean glanced around the restaurant partly in curiosity and partly with worry as he watched the interactions of a few Alphas with their Omegas. He would rather that Castiel not have asked him to wait in the restaurant but his Alpha had asked him to and Dean could be patient. A sigh escaped and he leaned against the wall. His eyes slid closed and he just focused on the sounds in the restaurant.

He could hear some moans, hitches of breathing and the typical sounds of cutlery as patrons of the restaurant ate. It almost relaxed him, focusing on something so simple, but he was still very much alone and waiting.

The scent of an approaching Alpha had Dean opening his eyes to regard the large man in front of him. “What is a pretty little thing like you doing by yourself?” the Alpha leaned into his space and Dean tried to shy away. The stench of Alpha arousal had his nose scrunching up but it didn’t seem to stop the Alpha from coming closer and grinning at him predatorily. “Rare Omega bitches like you shouldn’t be left alone.”

“I’m waiting.” Dean’s terse reply had a laugh escaping and the teenager narrowed his eyes. “Go away.”

That response had the Alpha snarling lowly. “Someone needs to be taught some respect. Clearly your Alpha, if you even have one, has failed to do that.” fingers curled around Dean’s arm and the Omega tried to jerk out of the hold.

“Let me go!” he tugged but the Alpha was far larger than him and his struggles only seemed to increase the Alpha’s arousal. Around them people had stopped eating to watch. Not a single one of them made a move to help him.

“I’m challenging your Alpha’s claim.”

The words had terror freezing Dean’s veins and he struggled harder as the Alpha jerked down his pants and shoved him over one of the empty tables. He kicked out and snarled lowly as a hand closed down over the back of his neck. Dean felt himself responding to the grip, going pliant in the Alpha’s hold, as several other patrons watched the Alpha freeing himself from his pants.

“No!” Dean moaned out but a large cock was already pressing at his hole and with a vicious snarl the Alpha fucked into him. It stretched him wide and Dean sobbed out as the Alpha started snapping his hips forward roughly.

Without being aroused or fingered open his ass ached violently at the unexpected intrusion.

“You’re mine now. My new little bitch.” the hand at Dean’s neck kept him pressed down. Dean was shaking violently in both pain and terror as the Alpha fucked him hard. It burned and hurt and he felt tears spilling down his cheeks as the Alpha’s huge cock pistoned inside him.

The sounds of fucking, of the Alpha’s loud grunts and pleased groans, echoed in the restaurant as he was used right there for everyone to watch. “Please stop please!” his breathing hitched and his body rebelled at being abused so roughly without preparation.

Dean clenched his eyes shut as the Alpha’s belly pressed against him and the fingers gripping his neck shoved him viciously against the table, holding him in place and keeping him pliant no matter how hard he tried to struggle away.

His instincts were perfectly happy to be manhandled and used by an Alpha no matter how much his mind hated it.

The fingers at his hip dug in hard enough that Dean whimpered at the pain as the Alpha’s pace picked up and lost its rhythm as a growing knot started to catch and tug on his aching rim.

He knew there would be bruises on his hip where the other hand dug in to hold him in place for violent thrusts.

The thick, fat cock pumped in and out of him as heavy Alpha balls repeated smacked against his ass with each forward thrust. Dean could feel how his hole was trying to clamp down on the Alpha’s growing knot despite his wishes.

“That’s it, bitch. You feel that? I’m gonna knot that tight pussy of yours.”

Inside him the growing knot tugged at Dean’s abused rim and his inner muscles again. He knew what would come the second it locked them together and the Alpha started to pump his release into him. He’d be bitten and Castiel’s claim would be gone. “Please.” he sobbed and as the Alpha’s knot started to swell, locking them together, before he felt the weight pinning him down ripped away.

It burned and Dean sobbed loudly at the horrible pain of having a knot yanked out of his ass where it had already locked him together with an Alpha.

Snarls and growls filled the restaurant as Castiel attacked the other Alpha. Dean stayed in his position as Castiel fought off the challenging Alpha and he could hear one of them leaving before warmth was once more at his back. It was a calm hand that stroked him and he relaxed into the hold.

But it didn’t stop the horrible pain from shooting up his spine and stealing his breath.

Dean was more than aware that Castiel would now have to re-stake his claim after such a public challenge and almost a successful one at that. A challenge that was so close the challenging Alpha’s knot had actually locked them together. Fingers moved down and Dean felt Castiel pressing a couple fingers inside as he stroked at Dean’s prostate.

The stimulation had pleasure attempting to overrided the pain and his body started to produce more slick as he whined. His mate cared about him and Dean clenched around his fingers as he enjoyed the warmth of pleasure slowly starting to burn in his body. “Cas.” he choked out and heard the soft shushing sound of his mate as those fingers retreated.

The cock that pressed inside him was a familiar length and width as Castiel thrust forward into him. It was a slower and less rough pace than the other Alpha as Castiel made sure to aim for his prostate. “You’re mine.” the voice was rough and possessive as Castiel kept thrusting forward into Dean.

This time the catching of a growing knot on his rim was welcomed despite the almost blinding pain and Dean pushed back into it until his mate was knotting him. The stretch had his mouth dropping open and Castiel surged up to clamp his mouth down over the back of Dean’s neck. He reopened his previous claim the same instant his cock released his first load inside of Dean’s pliant, aching body.

The patrons in the restaurant watched the reclaiming and Castiel felt Dean shudder out an orgasm under him as he pulled his mate back into him. Carefully he sat them down at the table and stroked hands down Dean’s shaking form. “I’m sorry.” he apologized but Dean couldn’t stop himself from shaking in Castiel’s hold.

“He almost claimed me.” Dean’s voice broke and he gripped at Castiel’s hands holding onto him. “I couldn’t get him off.”

“You’re still young and he was much larger.” Castiel nuzzled against him, “I’m afraid that male Omegas are so rare that Alphas won’t hold back when they see one on their own. I’ll do my best to make sure this doesn’t happen again.”

“I know Cas.” Dean mumbled and he leaned back into his mate. He breathed in Castiel’s scent and fought back more tears of pain. He didn’t want to feel like that again. Dean didn’t want another Alpha shoving him down and knotting him like that; like he was just a pretty hole to fuck and knot.

He hated crying, hating being vulnerable but with the horrible pain still radiating from his hole it was almost impossible to control himself.

“I’m so sorry.” it came again and Dean felt another load spill into him re-staking Castiel’s claim on him and he sighed in relief that it wasn’t that other Alpha. He couldn’t imagine the horrible life he would have gotten had the other Alpha been successful.


End file.
